morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Morning Glories Events
Note: grey text indicates actions by time-displaced characters. Bold text indicates real worlds events. 1490 *A girl is locked in a Spanish prison. The girl in the neighboring cell scratches a hole through the wall to reveal she has written "The hour of our release draws near" all over the walls. 1693 *In Massachusetts, a girl named Mary foresees the events of woodrun "when her eyes were opened". 1760 *Benjamin Gerhardt designs the building that will become Morning Glory Academy. Twenty-Five Years Ago (1986) *Lara Hodge is born. Her mother was not allowed to even touch her and is promptly injected in the neck by Nine (age 3). Twenty Years Ago (1991) *Georgina Daramount (age 8) is attacked by Ted. After Lara Hodge (age 5) confirms that he's not "one of them", Susan Dagney orders the security team to kill him. Sixteen Years Ago (1995) *Casey Blevins, Jade Ellsworth, Ike, Hunter, Zoe, and Hisao Fukayama are born, possibly at 23:59 on May 4. Jun Fukayama is born half an hour earlier. *Abraham visits his newborn son. Gribbs, his driver, congratulates him. Fourteen Years Ago (1997) This is likely supposed to be the same year as the next point but there was a mistake in either Issue 20 or Issue 1 *Morning Glories Academy opens its doors. Thirteen Years Ago (1998) *Casey Blevins (age 3) lives on an army base with her father and mother. *Abraham visits Zoe in India, and has her sent to her foster parents in San Diego. *Lara Hodge (age 11) demonstrates her ability to read the blank papers. That night, Vanessa Richmond visits her and shows her The Cave. Lara beats her with a rock and drags her to a guard station *The Headmaster selects Georgina Daramount (age 14) to run the school. *Morning Glory Academy accepts its first students. *Lara Hodge and Casey Blevins (age 16) arrive from the future. They are captured by solders, Lara escapes, frees Casey, gives her a bag and returns to the academy using the Underground Tunnels while Casey remains in the past and takes a flight to New York City. Eleven Years Ago (2000) *Ellen Richmond and Oliver Simon are working in a lab when Clarkson visits to see Ian for the first time while pretending to be from the academy. Ten Years Ago (2001) *Clarkson visits Ellen Richmond's house after picking up Ian (same day as previous event?). She warns Ellen that the Academy is coming and offers refuge for her and Vanessa (age 5) at Abraham's Camp. At the camp, Clarkson gives Ellen Vanessa's Phone *Ike (age 6) has a premonition of Abraham saving Hisao Fukayama from a fire. Abraham takes his watch back. *After receiving a phone call from Benjamin, Abraham cuts short his visit with Ike. He meets with Casey Blevins (age 19) in New York City, where she tells him that the next recruit, possibly Irina, is from the Ukraine. Casey then dyes her hair to resemble Daramount. Nine Years Ago (2002) *Clarkson rescues Fortunato Medeiros from kidnappers hired by Georgina Daramount. Six Years Ago (2005) *Abraham gives his watch to Hunter (age 10) in Toronto. *Abraham visits Coney Island with Ike. Susan Dagney forces Abraham to leave, presumably to see Headmaster. *Irina (age 10) is living in the woods with her mother Kseniya and her dog Snowflake. She is eventually forced to kill her mother and is found by Clarkson. Irina escapes from Clarkson in the airport bathroom in Kiev and then instantaneously ends up in Abraham's camp. Five Years Ago (2006) *Mari Fukayama is killed by Reginald Gribbs. *Georgina Daramount (age 22) and Reginald Gribbs torch the Fukayama house and take Jun Fukayama (age 11). Hisao Fukayama is saved by Abraham. Four Years Ago (2007) *Abraham selects the The Truants to infiltrate Morning Glory Academy. Their names were specifically requested by Danielle Clarkson. . Clarkson emphasizes the importance of Vanessa bringing the radio with her. Three Years Ago (2008) *While driving Jade (age 13) home from school, Jade's mother dies in a car accident. Jade resurrects her through prayer but the mother is substantially changed. She kills herself after a suggestion from Danielle Clarkson. *Clarkson starts teaching at the Chicago high school and is shown around by Tom Reed. Two Years Ago (2009) *The Truants arrive at Morning Glory Academy. *Vanessa Richmond meets Brendan. *While in detention, the room is set ablaze. Irina calls the faculty's bluff, and Fortunato is taken to Nine's office. *Irina sneaks into Nine's office to ask Fortunato what he saw when his eyes were opened. *While the rest of the Truants try to save Fortunato, Irina fails to kill The Headmaster. She escapes into the woods where she is aided by Fortunato. She decides that she has to kill Abraham's son. *Ike (age 14) is arrested for setting fire to one of his company's buildings. He is bailed out by Abraham. One Year Ago (2010) *Casey (age 15) starts her first year of High School and meets her new AP physics teacher, Ms. Danielle Clarkson (who is actually her future self, age 27-28). *Zoe kills Kenneth Hammond, and later Sarah Price. *Hunter's mother dies from illness. He misses the funeral. *Hunter receives an MRI to investigate his problem telling time. The doctor is threatened at gunpoint by Danielle Clarkson, who ordered her to lie to Hunter. *Ike kills Abraham. Abraham helps him cover it up. Ike is arrested, but his lawyer Philip Brantley gets the charges dropped. *Ike attends a board meeting of his father's company to prevent them from selling. *Ike meets a blackmailer that has video of Abraham and Ike in the garage the night of Abraham's death. Ike warns him to keep quiet, but the blackmailer dies at the table. after Clarkson spikes his drink. *After a lengthy search for Abraham's camp, Georgina Daramount (age 27) locates it and leads a raid in retaliation for Irina's attack on the Headmaster. The staff is killed, and Abraham and the trainees are taken captive. *Clarkson (age 28) convinces Casey Blevins to apply to Morning Glory Academy. During the parent-teacher interview, she compels Kathy Blevins into allowing Casey's application. Hodge appears and they talk. Now upset, Clarkson drives Tom Reed's car home and gets into a car crash. *Tom Reed visits Clarkson in the hospital where she is recovering from her accident. She tells him she's pregnant. Six Months Ago (November, 2010) *Hisao Fukayama meets Lara Hodge in Japan and gives up Ellen Richmond's location in exchange for access to the academy. Three Months Ago (February, 2011) *Casey Blevins gets accepted to Morning Glory Academy and visits Clarkson who is at home with her son Two Months Ago (March, 2011) *Clarkson is woken up by her new baby David One Month Ago (April, 2011) *Ian, Fortunato, Akiko, Guillaume, Brendan, and Vanessa gather in the basement to plan Abraham's rescue. Day -1 (Tues May 3rd, 2011) *The Truants implement their ill-conceived "save Abraham" plan. *Akiko is taken captive and takes a green injection to the neck. She is confined in Room 831 in the basement, right next to Megan. *Brendan is killed by David. Day 1 (Wed May 4th, 2011) *The Glories (age 16) arrive at Morning Glory Academy (Casey at 3:10). *Pamela shows Casey her dead parents. *Hunter and Ike sneak around after hours and stumble on Gribbs' ritual. *Pamela gets stabby on Jade. *Hisao sneaks out, is stopped by Jun. He tries to convince Jun of the truth (that the academy is evil and the brothers are switched) but Jun refuses to listen and puts a gun to Hisao's head. Gribbs shows up in time to separate them and Jun is pulled away still shouting at Hisao. Day 2 (Thurs May 5th, 2011) *The Glories, sans Casey, are thrown into detention. Casey is interrogated by Daramount (age 28) on non-local reality all night, but refuses to answer. *Casey is put into detention (12:10) with the other glories. *The room floods, Jade tries to drown herself, Casey caves, Jade is taken to the nurse (12:35). *Casey changes and arrives late (1:10) at History class. *Jade wakes up in Nine's office, goes down to the cells, is found by Megan. Megan kills the guards and writes "The hour of our release draws near" on the wall. Jade is taken back to nine's office and injected. *After hours, Casey starts recording white noise Day 3 (Fri May 6th, 2011) * Casey recruits Hunter and Zoe for the rescue mission * Casey plots with Ike at the study hall * After class, the Glories meet in the basement * Jade experiences the whole of Issue 10. After hours, Jade regains consciousness. * It is night. Casey's plan is implemented. * Zoe encounters David in the room with the cylinder, Casey arrives, the cylinder activates, Daramount saves them and Jade is rescued. Day 4 (Sat May 7th, 2011) *Gribbs interrogates Casey . Day 6(?) (Mon May 9th 2011) *Jade wakes up from nightmares on the "third night in a row" Day 8(?) (Wed May 11, 2011) * Casey solving assignment on nitriles. Zoe acted weird "all week" * Zoe and Amanda meet Chad and Steve at lunch. * Cheerleading tryouts at 10PM * Zoe kills Amanda Day 9(?) (Thurs May 12, 2011) (but within the first week ) *Hunter asks Casey out on a date. They plan to meet at 5:00 PM at the apple tree. *Hunter runs into Chad, who forgives him. *16:45: Hunter is accosted by Chad and Steve, asks Jun (thinking he's Hisao) for help, has a bag tied over his head, and is taken to the greenhouse. *Chad and Steve are killed by Zoe, Hunter is found by Hisao who tells him about his twin brother Jun. Day 10(?) (Fri May 13, 2011) (Ike refers to the "little incident last week") *(5 am) Gribbs retrieves Ike from his his luxury suite and takes him to the school gates to make his offer. He gives Ike until 10 am to decide and leaves Ike to mull by the gates. *(7am) Hodge (age 25) arrives at MGA. *She sees the wounds that the Headmaster gave Daramount *Ike goes to his old room to pick up some of his old belongings. Hisao accosts him. *Ike runs into Jade (and then Casey) by the lockers. *Zoe talks to Ike about being the hated one and having a home to go back to. *Ike goes back to the gates to mull it over. *Hodge sees Ike by the school gates, but does not talk to him. *(10 am). Ike goes to Gribbs and tells him he is declining the offer. Gribbs tells him to tell Daramount himself. Daramount changes his mind. *Ike and Gribbs go to the basement to kill Abraham. *At lunch, Hodge gives Zoe a gun, tells her she will need it and that she's not a killer. *She talks to Jade, and gives her drugs for the vomiting and nightmares. *She follows Casey to the basement where her parents' bodies were and offers to help her. Woodrun (Sat, May 14 to Sun, May 15 2011?) (In Issue 9, the events of May 4 was described as "ten days ago" so it has to be at least this late). Some events mentioned in this section involve time travel, and actually occured in an unspecified future and past. Woodrun Day *Hodge runs to the basement to a meeting with Daramount and Gribbs about Woodrun. *Daramount says that Woodrun is a "month's worth of strategy" designed to find the killer in their midst (assumed to not be counting from the murders). *Zoe finds that someone has broken into her locker and left a photo of Amanda inside. *Hunter apologizes to Casey for missing the date. Casey gives him the "we should just be friends" speech. *Hunter and Zoe collide in the hall. Zoe accuses him of trying to cop a feel and Hunter shoots back that he thinks she's a skank. *Hunter goes back to his room to find that Ike has moved back into the dorm. *Zoe goes to cry in the bathroom. *Casey gets a note from Hodge telling her to bring Jade and Hunter to the cave. *Casey and Jade go in search of Hunter as Woodrun is announced. They see him on the front lawn, but he disappears into the crowd. *They run into Ike and get put into the same Woodrun group. *Hunter finds Jun (who is distracted) and ends up in the same Woodrun group as Zoe *Casey brings Ike and Jade to the cave. Casey and Lara go to the past. *09:00: Hunter, Jun and Zoe enter the woods, it goes dark then starts to rain. *Daramount frantically searches for Hodge. Gribbs tells her she has to tell the headmaster how she lost the children In the Light *Hodge runs to the greenhouse where Daramount was badly wounded by the headmaster. She helps her to bed and nurses her back to health. *Jade and Ike wait in the cave for Hodge and Casey to disappear. Once they do, they leave to go back into the woods. As they're walking they talk about how Abraham is at the school. They are found and apprehended by the guards *Gribbs tortures Abraham to find out where the kids are. He threatens him with David, but David fades away instead of killing him. Gribbs is notified of Jade and Ike's capture. *Gibbs threatens Jade to get Ike to kill Abraham. When they are in Abraham's cell, Ike uses a stolen gun to kill Gribbs and the guard, and then to threaten Jade. Ike demands answers from Abraham. In the Dark *'15:00: '''Maggie tags Hisao with the death flag. *Hisao walks back to the clearing, gets attacked by Jun, and saved by Guillaume. *Jun goes into the basement to perform the ceremony and Hisao and Guillaume follow. *Hisao and Guillaume go to meet Irina to tell her about the ceremony. *'20:00: 'Zoe and Hunter find the abandoned lab with the laser. *Hunter witnesses Zoe's murder of Maggie. She chases him down and is about to kill him when she is shot and killed by Irina. *Guillaume and Hisao catch up to Irina and convince Hunter to trust her . *Fortunato goes into the basement of the academy and rescues Akiko. They send up a flare then encounter the ceremony with Jun. As they hold hands and pray, David arrives. *When they see the flare, the Truants enter the tower and Hunter does his thing in the circle. Hisao sees that Jun is the intended sacrifice and tells Hunter to run. Irina shoots him in the shoulder as he escapes the tower. *Hisao rejects the Truants and goes back to the academy to try and save Jun. *David sticks his fingers through Jun's head. Akiko offers herself up as a sacrifice in his stead. When he touches her, a column of light shoots into the sky. *Guillaume reveals Irina's secret: she doesn't want to rescue Abraham; she wants to kill Ike. *Hisao finds Jun and Jun recovers his memories before dying in his arms. *Fortunato brings Akiko's body to the front of the school to meet up with the truants. Irina is more interested in Jun's death and runs into the school. *Hunter meets Dr. Ellsworth who brings him to Hunter's office and gets him to send everyone back. Reset *Irina arrives in Abraham's cell and knocks Ike out. She and Jade point guns at each other until the guards break in, capture Jade, and drag her, Ike and Abraham to the front of the school. *Daramount and Hodge go to the cave to await Casey. Casey exits the cave and goes the the Cylinder room with Lara. *Daramount meets all of the students in front of the school walls and gloats over having captured the Truants (except Irina). She interrogates the truants when Irina arrives from inside the school with her prisoners in tow. She demonstrates power over Daramount as she gives a speech to the students. *Casey touches the cylinder and sets things right and faints, her memory erased back to when she entered the cave. *Hunter and Dr. Ellsworth visit the ruins of the school, Ike has his three dreams and they end up in the room with the cylinder just in time for him to catch Casey. *Irina loses her power over the academy faculty due to Casey's action. She is captured by the guards and taken away. The other truants are locked into the The Cells, and Akiko is put into the infirmary. Daramount is furious when she realizes that Abraham has disappeared. Hunter helps Casey out of the school and Jun carries Hisao's corpse out. Ike wakes up and gets chewed out by Jade. *Pamela and her team, having won woodrun, head back to the school. Post-Woodrun (Mon, May 16 2011?) *Irina wakes up and meets Mr. N. She fights him, but is defeated. Day 19 (Sunday, May 22 2011?) ''(Issue 33 happens "one week" after Hisao's death.) *Guillaume is released from jail and confronts Jun. Jun tells him about the body switch *Vanessa is released from jail and Hodge lets her say goodbye to Brendan (this may possibly occur between may 16 and 22). Hodge visits the Vanessa incarcerated in the cells *Jade, Casey, Ike, Hunter, Jun, Guillaume, and Vanessa meet in the basement to plot against the academy. *Hunter dreams of the AV club. After? *Ian is released from jail. *Ellen Richmond and Oliver Simon are brought to campus. *Ellen meets with Vanessa and tells her to tune the radio. *Daramont blinds Fortunato. References Category:Mythology